


Hey girl, whatcha say girl about you and me gettin' away girl

by missrachelberry04



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Games, Hook-Up, Love, One Shot, home love family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrachelberry04/pseuds/missrachelberry04
Summary: Modern One-ShotAnya's sitting alone in a bar.Dmitry offers to buy her a drink.They flirt.What could happen next?





	Hey girl, whatcha say girl about you and me gettin' away girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot I came up with! Hope you enjoy! Title is inspired by Billy Currington's Hey Girl.

                                                                               

 

She sat at the bar by herself, glancing down at her phone to check the time again. She was already done with her first drink. There were quite a few people in the bar some couples sitting at the tables together, a group of college students playing darts. It was a simple dive bar and Anya liked it. The bartender was walking towards her, she was about to order another drink when someone sat down on the stool next to her.

“I’ll take a beer and put her next drink on my tab.” He ordered with a charming smile on my face.

“You know I can pay for my own drinks.” She commented slightly annoyed but also jokingly.

He just smiled at her, she noticed the dimples in his cheeks and the way his brown eyes mesmerized her. “So do you come here often?” He asked.

“Sometimes,” she answered vaguely. She knew what kind of guy he was charming as he may be. She was playing him and she liked it.

“So do you always come here alone?” He was trying to press her for more information.

She just giggled and took the drink when the bartender set it in front of her. She took a long sip before answering. “Sometimes I’ll come with a friend, but tonight I’m alone.”

He took a sip of his beer, making sure to make eye contact with her as he did. Almost getting lost in the sea of her blue eyes. “Well let’s just get the basics out of the way, shall we? I’m Dmitry, I work for a local investment firm, advising people on when to invest so the corporate world is the one getting screwed out of money, not them.”

“So you’re a con man.” She leaned in a little closer to him.

“Some people see it that way. I see it as a way of making everyone equal. Just because those men on wall street have all their money doesn’t make them any better than us commoners.”

She laughed at him, what he was saying made sense, but also sounded ridiculous. “I guess you have a point. I’m Anya, I work as a high school English teacher, but I also work with a lot of underprivileged students helping them apply to college and get the scholarships they need. So I guess we both have a way of getting money to the right people.”

They talked for a while sitting at the bar. Laughing and flirting. Two more beers later and Dmitry finally asked the question he had been wanting to ask all night. “What do you think about getting out of here?”

She smiled at him, “I think it could be an option, but where will we go?” She was stringing him along at it gave her a fire inside her.

“Why don’t we go back to my place and we can get to know each other a little bit better.” He said leaning in closer to her. She was suddenly aware of how close his mouth was to hers, and how good he smelled.

Slightly stunned she leaned away making him want more. “So let me guess, I go back to your place then what? You send me on my way once morning comes.”

He got off the stool and stood in front of her, towering over her. “Oh, no of course not, I will at least cook you breakfast. Then we can discuss what we’ll do the next night. Maybe dinner and a movie.” He spoke with confidence and slight cockiness.

She jumped off the stool and grabbed his hand, ”Well then I guess you better call us an Uber handsome.”

Dmitry unlocked the door to his house, letting Anya inside before he turned and locked it for the night. “Can I get you a beer or something?” He asked as he set his keys on the table by the door.

“Beer would be great.” She answered as she looked around the entryway of the house. As he walked to the kitchen she walked into what appeared to be the living room and sat on the couch.  
“You have a pretty nice house.” She commented when he returned, two open bottles in his hands.

“Eh, I like it.” He said jokingly.

They sat there just for a moment drinking their beers. He set his down on the coffee table in front of him, grabbing her’s he set it next to his. He leaned in closer to her, close enough he could smell the perfume she was wearing. It smelled like peppermint.

He leaned in and softly kissed her, then growing with intensity he grabbed her waist to scoot her closer to him. His lips were soft against hers but eager with desire. Pulling her against his chest she turned her head to deepen the kiss. She let out a soft moan when he moved to suck on her neck. One hand on the small of her back, the other one resting on her thigh.

She laid back on the couch and with her hands in his hair, she pulled him on top of her. His hands were everywhere, one rubbing up and down the sides of her body, the other already working it’s way up the skirt of her dress. She wrapped her legs around his back pulling him closers to her. She broke away from him, caressing his face she looked up at him and whispered, “maybe we should take this to your bedroom.”

He took her hand in his and leading her up the stairs to his room. Leaving the two half-empty beer bottles sitting on the coffee table.

 

  


 

  
They both laid in bed letting their breathing return to normal. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her neck. She giggled as he moved down to her collar bone.

“Dmitry stop,” she giggled

“What? I think we should play this game more often.” He whispers into her ear sending a chill down her spine.

“I think we've had enough fun for one night.”

Just as he was about to protest the baby monitor when off. A slight groan of frustration escaped his lips. “I thought Lily was watching her tonight?” He questioned his wife.

“She was, but I texted her from the Uber that we were on our way home and to just sneak out the back door when we got here.” She got out of bed and put on her robe. “Don’t worry I’ll check on her, she probably just needs to be rocked back to sleep. Besides, the last time we played this game of pretend, she happened.” She opened the bedroom door, and just before she left to check on their infant daughter she turned to him. “I think I want pancakes in the morning, you promised me breakfast remember.”

It had become a sort of game for them when they wanted to spice things up every once in a while. Anya would text Dmitry a time and place she would be, either drinking alone or “waiting” on a date. Dmitry would swoop in, charm her, and take her home for the night. The next morning they would back to their normal lives as a happily married couple. It had been almost a year since the last time they had done this, that night they were so captivated by their game they didn’t even make it upstairs to their bedroom. A couple of weeks later Anya found out she was pregnant.


End file.
